Always keep your promises
by Chilxlaryxnya
Summary: I've made alot of promises in my life. Some I've forgotten, others I've fulfilled. This is the story of me forgetting them. Do try to remember them...you never know what might happen next: to one crazy, clumsy girl to one smart and not-so-nice friend, they could come back at you.
1. usual, average, normal

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE ;D

It was just another they at Alice Academy and everything was just the same. Same lessons, same weather however something disrupted all my happiness….

_*flashback*_

_I've always wanted to see you. You helped me in my darkest times of my life. Even sacrificing your life for me_…

A sharp pain stung on her right arm, startled, Mikan woke up from her dream. _What a weird dream… there was a voice calling to me... _

"Oi polka dots, don't sleep in class," poked Natsume

_Since when were you such a goody goody Natsume? I can sleep whenever I want! Don't call me polka dots!_

"Baka~ If you sleep the teacher will notice you sleeping and me too" said Natsume lighting his flame

_What? We admit each others' love and this is what I get? Polka dots? Hair being shriveled by flames? Argh makes me wonder why I fell in love with him!_

Sighing, she watched silently as her teacher droned on and on about mathematics. Who needs maths? All I need is a smile and friends! Her eyes were starting to droop again, blurring her view. Slowly, they closed… being unaware of who was standing just outside the gates of the academy.

- outside the school gates-

Outside stood a girl her hair pulled strongly into a tight side ponytail. She wore the school uniform: black and white with a red ribbon tied on it perfectly. Her hair wore another red ribbon its fringes flapping in the breeze along with her hair. A smile formed on her face and her brown eyes sparkled with delight.

_My dear friend, I'm back to take you home…_

-back to inside the classroom-

Ruka also was not paying attention. _Oh Natsume and Mikan are both asleep again…._

He stared outside not wanting to be tempted to also fall asleep like them. He saw a girl standing outside. _She looks just like Mikan! Her hair is brown accept it's not in pigtails ._He squirmed his eyes to look at her closer but was interrupted by the teacher...

_*end of flashback*_

**Yosh! That's the 1****st**** chapter done and it's pretty short! \(^o^)/ Please R&R **

**SORRY THERE ISNT THAT MUCH ROMANCE IN IT! **


	2. myterious

**Yay! Thank you Aquamarine Lacus for adding this story to your alert thingy… ^~^**

**And thanks to bl0odtHRisTyd3Vil & ShinkuShiro Miki-chii Cutie14 for adding this story to your favourites:D**

**Anyways... R&R!**

The story so far….

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE ;D

Mikan and Natsume are both asleep in the classroom and Ruka sees a girl that looks almost exactly like Mikan outside the school gates…

_*from the last chapter*_

Ruka also was not paying attention. _Oh Natsume and Mikan are both asleep again…._

He stared outside not wanting to be tempted to also fall asleep like them. He saw a girl standing outside. _She looks just like Mikan! Her hair is brown accept it's not in pigtails ._He squirmed his eyes to look at her closer but was interrupted by the teacher…

_*end of last chapter*_

"Hey Ruka, we don't also need you to not pay attention in class!" said the teacher *pointing to Natsume and Mikan*

He was about to wake Natsume and Mikan, when Misaki came by and asked him to quietly come over to his office. Seizing this chance, Ruka woke Natsume and Mikan. (Though it was quite hard with Natsume lighting his fire and Mikan still half asleep telling him to shut up ^_^)

"You guys should check this out, there's a girl outside who looks like you, Mikan!" said Ruka

All three of them looked outside the window and saw no one. Natsume and Mikan stared at Ruka in disbelief.

"But she really was there!" protested Ruka

"Whatever, where's the teacher he's taking so long," said Natsume

*light bulb lights up on Natsume's head* Ruka saw it and nodded in agreement: they both knew what to do. Glancing at Mikan, they saw her falling asleep again. Silently, they both crept away: to investigate what the teachers were discussing!

-Misaki's office-

From the door Ruka popped his head out and then Natsume.

"What could they be discussing?" said Ruka

"I dunno," said Natsume

"You guys, shush!" whispered Mikan

"MIKAN?" said Natsume and Ruka

"Hehe, can't get away from me" said Mikan*evil grin*

_Let's hear what the teachers are saying…_

"A new transfer student has enrolled to our school"

Natsume and Mikan stared at her in wonder as they saw a girl with her brown hair tied neatly in a side ponytail as and her brown eyes: looking exactly like Mikan!

The two of them gaped in astonishment while Ruka was like "_told you!"_

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Futsubana Ran"

"She has a rare Alice and needs to be kept hidden from the other students"

"What is her Alice?"

*whisper whisper*

"THAT IS VERY DANGEROUS! We must definitely keep it a secret"

"Shush! What if someone also heard name of the Alice!*looking around*

*The three pop their heads behind the door*

*The teachers leave the room*

All three of them:_ What could her Alice be? So dangerous that it's kept hidden?_

_A mystery had had appeared..._

_Fustubana Ran... Ran... Where have i ever heard of that name? She had long brown hair, brown eyes looking exactly like me? _thought Mikan

**DING DONG!**

"Everyone! I would like to introduce you to a new transfer student... Futsubana Ran!" said the teacher

Everyone stared surprised as Ran and Mikan. Their eyes swerving from the both of them as they had brown hair and eyes.

"Ok Ran you can sit... in the seat in front of Sakura Mikan," said the teacher

"Sakura Mikan...mikan... MI CHAN!" exclaimed Ran

Overwhelmed by her actions, Mikan finally said something: "Who are you"

_Who are you... who are you?_ The three words buzzed around Ran's head. _She doesnt know me... she forgot me... our promise..._

Falling to the floor, tears formed and fell across her face. Abruptly her face changed to a pinkish colour then swiftly to a deep red colour. Silence was in the air. Angrily she got up and thumped her fists powerfully on her desk.

"Ok Mi-chan, seeing as you have forgotten our promise, i shall remind you!" said Ran bursting in tears

* * *

><p><em>I smiled in delight as my best friend Mikan came over to have dinner at my place. As friends since we were babies, we trusted each other deeply. Our mothers greeted each other iand thought how happy they were. But it all ended and a storm erupted when my dad came over. Thunder thudded and lightning clashed. My father and her mum were fighting again. It had always been like that. Everytime they met they always had a big argument. But somehow today was different her dad also joined in and soon the both of Mikan's parents were in a fight.<em>

_In all the confusion her dad got hold of a knife that had been arranged on the dinner table. Shouting he threatened to stab her mother. _

_I grabbed a hold of Mikan's trembling hand. Without her saying anything i could tell she was scared by all the commotion. I was always the older one and wanted to protect her. Gathering up my courage I shouted: STOP! DONT FIGHT!_

_Instantly they stopped. For the first time ever, our parents calmed down and apologized. The storm had disappeared._

_Our happiness had come back again. I turned around to see Mikan smiling happily. I grinned at the lesson i had learnt: I had to use my courage._

_"Ne, Ran? Can we make a promise?" said Mikan, "lets always be together and never get married."_

_Without hesitating I answered: "Sure"_

_A few days later, I had to leave the village and left poor Mikan by herself._

* * *

><p>Ever since that day, I have regretted leaving you behind. But to think that you forgot that promise!<p>

Ran looked like she was about to burst into tears again... everyone gasped in fear.

Suddenly she fainted...

Surely today was a very tiring day?

**CHAPTER 2 DONE! HOW YOU GUYS LIKED IT. PLZ REVIEW**


	3. poem  mikan  hotaru

**Well... my last chapter was kinda dramatic **

**This is kinda random it's a poem based on Hotaru and Mikan :D**

Our Promise

We were childhood friends

Playing together and sharing our fun

The sun was shining, delighted at the sight of our faces

And it felt like this was everlasting

Bang! Ominous clouds collided into the skies

My friend was moving away; it was a disaster

Where had all this happiness gone?

Will we ever see each other again?

All that was left was a letter; my precious valuable

Reluctantly I unsealed it

Hoping our precious memories wouldn't fly away and escape

For her creepy smile could not be forgotten

On the letter were four words:

I will come back

Grasping it tightly; it warmed my heart a little

Definitely, we will meet again

My mind had cleared

I was going to find her

Wherever she was going, i was going too

Together we shall go through every day of our lives


	4. curious

**AWESOME ***jumping up and down and grinning*** hehe :D **

**Can't stop smiling \(^o^)/**

The story so far….

A new girl has transferred to Alice Academy

Her name is Ran Futsubana

She states that she and Mikan are childhood friends

Tells them about their promise

FAINTS

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE ;D

Back to the story…

_* Mikan's thoughts*_

_Waa! How should I act when she wakes up? I still don't remember a single thing about that promise!_

_Right now im sitting next to the bed that Ran is on in the infirmary thanks to all my classmates who said "since you're supposed to know her, you should be the one who comforts her blah blah blah… "_

_Argh! What kind of expression should I make? _

_*end*_

**DING DONG!**

The bell had rung and Ran hadn't woken up yet. Sighing, Mikan decided to look outside to the window. Outside the sun was setting making the sky go all purplish and pinkish while the sun was a bright orangy colour. The sun's rays shot in all directions, curiously my eyes followed one of them. First it was a deep red colour; bright red; orange and lastly, yellow. That ray was shining on Ran and as it shone on her, her pale face glowed… she looked so familiar… Mikan was lost in her thoughts…

YAY GO NATSUME! WOO!

A huge match was going on outside. Mikan looked out the window again. The basketball court was as lively as ever. All the students of the academy were out there cheering for the captains for both teams: Ruka and Natsume. She leaned closer to look at the point board, 3-2 and Ruka was winning. "_This is going to be hard," thought Mikan,"who should I go for?"_

No time to think of that because there was only 2min left on the clock!

Mikan leaned a bit closer thinking something might change in those last 2 min.

And it did.

Natsume had the ball and was making his way towards the basket, he glanced at Mikan. Surprised she leaned forward a bit more. 5 more seconds…

4…

3…

2…

1…

IN!

Noticing the glance, Mikan gasped and to her horror she realized that she was going to fall off the window sill. Quickly she grabbed onto it, scared; her cheeks all puffed out and red.. After many attempts, she pulled herself up. Regretting leaning over and almost falling she turned around to see Ran still sleeping soundly… "_thew she hasn't woken up yet *wiping sweat off*"_

Suddenly the chaos broke out: A mischievous boy playing boy kicks a ball really hard. The ball goes and smashes the window. The ball hits Ran.

Mikan closed her eyes, trying to think that that didn't just happen. To her dismay, she opened her eyes to see the floor covered in broken pieces of glass and the ball on Ran's face.

_Oh oh…_

The sleeping Ran, disturbed by all the noise slowly opened her eyes. Letting the sunlight shine through and the image of Mikan Sakura appears. Ran opens her mouth and mutter the words…

_Who are you?_

_Who are you? Wait what? Wasn't it this morning that it was her who just came up to me and crying over a promise that I forgot. By the way that's my line!_

Mikan angrily glared at Ran. Ran blinked back innocently. Mikan glared. Ran looked at her with puppy eyes. This went on and on until finally Mikan sighed and decided to give up. Thus was going nowhere.

_*flashback*_

_All was silent as Ran wept over Mikan's forgetfulness. The classroom was in chaos as Ran fainted and her beautiful long brown hair flew up; tangled. Her head bumped the edge of a table and all the students ran up to her. A loud thud resounded through the classroom. _

"_Mikan once again you have disturbed the class!" yelled the teacher_

"_Boo! Mikan how could you?" cried the students_

_Taping the board the teacher challenged Mikan to correctly answer the question on the board:_

_2X*3.14 _

5 =

_Sweat dropped down her face as she tried to work it out. "Argh so hard!" she thought. All these numbers buzzed in her head. She scratched her head repeatedly. Sighing she knew she couldn't make head or toe of this._

_*end of flashback*_

That's the view from a normal persons view and this is Mikan's (bold is Mikan's thoughts):

_All was silent as Ran wept over Mikan's forgetfulness __**Well sorry but I really can't remember you!**__ The classroom was in chaos as Ran fainted and her beautiful long brown hair flew up; tangled. Her head bumped the edge of a table and all the students ran up to her. A loud thud resounded through the classroom. __**Ouch! That must have hurt**_

"_Mikan once again you have disturbed the class!" yelled the teacher. __**You say it like I always do!**_

"_Boo! Mikan how could you?" cried the students_

_Taping the board the teacher challenged Mikan to correctly answer the question on the board:_

_2X*3.14 _

5 =

_Sweat dropped down her face as she tried to work it out. "Argh so hard!" she thought. All these numbers buzzed in her head. She scratched her head repeatedly. Sighing she knew she couldn't make head or toe of this. __**I surrender…**_

Ah so it's probably when she bumped her head on the table that made her lose the promise!

*Mikan's thoughts*

Advantages: no pressure in remembering the promise

Disadvantages: I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE PROMISE IS NOW!

*end*

**Yosh and that's the end of this chapter too ;D**

**Hope you guys like it… even though I rushed it a bit… hehe:)**


	5. planning

**Sorry guys I just realised that I haven't updated for QUITE a long time**

**Haha my fellow fanfic writer, xXToxicCrimsonXx 's reaction: =O *gasp* *faint* *revive***

**Sorry have been busy with stuff…. and please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GAKUEN ALICE ;D**

_*2 months ago*_

_There lived the Futsubana family, in a rich modern house; the walls were covered with famous paintings and the ceiling hung chandeliers. As all rich people have, they had bodyguards, high fences, helicopters etc. Strict were the maids that walked across every hallway assisting the Futsubana family. A new maid was starting her new job and she was learning the names and other important things about each member of the family:_

_**Futsubana Harune**__: Mum_

_Age: 38_

_Personality: moody, though she may look kind at first she can be very strict_

_Likes: Everything perfect_

_Tips: everything should be spotless, meals on time_

_**Futsubana Takuno**__: Dad_

_Age: 39_

_Personality: very happy but needs his entertainment_

_**Futsubana Eiko**__: eldest daughter_

_Age: 16_

_Personality: boastful, has a lot of pride_

_Tips: Never talk back to her _

_**Futsubana Ran**__: youngest daughter_

_Age: 13_

_Personality: Stubborn_

_Tips: Let her have her way _

"_You, maid-trainee, the letters have arrived for the master and mistress, collect them and give them to the right person" commanded one of the maids_

_Hurriedly she walked quickly to the doorway, lifting up her skirts revealing her long thin legs and her long sleek hair waved through the wind. Her keen brown eyes found the heap of letters that piled against the door._

_*counts the letters*_

_10 letters of Harune Futstubana _

_25 for Takuno Futsubana_

_42 for Eiko Futsubana_

…_.1 for Ran Futstubana _

"_How come the youngest daughter only gets one?" she wondered. But there was no time to think as the house was in chaos: Harune scolding the maids about their cleaning , Takuno snoring, Eiko singing in her morning shower… but where was Ran?_

_The maid felt a slight tug on one side, turning around she saw a curled up Ran, looking at her with puppy-dog eyes. Surprised the maid wondered what was wrong and realized that she had one arm outstretched and pointing to the letter that she was holding:_

_Ran Futsubana_

_35 MaalinStreet_

_Rukunspurg 4056_

_Gakuen Alice world; always keep your promises_

Stamp

_Without hesitating, the maid handed the letter to her, a huge grin on Ran's face appeared and she happily ran off to read her letter….._

_Ran sat crouched up on her bed in her blue pajamas which had dog footprints on them. Her nicely combed hair that her mother took ages to straighten out proved worthless when she started rolling on the bed and bumped her head on the wall…. she had completely forgotten about the letter she had just got from the maid. Regaining consciousness from the big bump she made on her head, she cautiously opened the letter and gasped after reading it:_

_*letter*_

_Dear Ran,_

_This is from the Oji-chan of Mikan that you used to play with. Remember? When you guys were really little everyone mistook you for the other because you guys looked so alike: long brain hair, orangey-brown eyes and you guys liked the same things!_

_But I have very grave news for you today Ran… Mikan has run away from home!_

_Apparently the reason is that one of her best friend, Imai Hotaru, decided to transfer to another school in Tokyo called Alice Academy where rumors have it that they have these powers called 'alices'._

_Anyway, that's all I know but I think that Mikan might be in grave danger; I haven't gotten a letter from her and its very worrying. If you may be able to contact her please tell her to come back!_

_From Oji-chan of Mikan_

_*end*_

_A burning sensation crept up Ran; her anger was boiling inside her; a huge grin appeared on her face… but this time it wasn't the happy one that she had before, in her eyes anyone could see an evil glint…. _

_Slowly hours went and she never felt the happiness rush in again. Night fell and there was an eerie silence nothing was moving; all was still. A little curled up Ran crouched in shock and terror thinking what she could do. Locked up in her dark room, she decided on a plan…. the more she thought about it, the more she knew it was perfect: she would go to the so-called Alice Academy in Tokyo._

_But there was one problem: No one would ever let her go to Tokyo especially by herself._

_Seeking help, she spied the new maid she saw this morning through the crack in the door. Ran decided to rely on the fact that the maid was new and wouldn't have known all the rules of this household. Quietly she scribbled a message on a piece of paper and threw it onto the floor outside her room. The maid curious; picked up the paper and read the message: I NEED YOUR HELP, WILL YOU HELP ME?_

_Reluctantly the maid opened the door, upon hearing the fact that Ran Futsubana was a VERY stubborn person, she made sure that she would definitely follow her orders._

_Looking around to see that no one had seen the maid come in, Ran nudged the maid to come closer. With evil intent she whispered a few words into the maid's ear: _

"_Hey if you really wish to survive in this household, you had better follow my orders; you have to help me escape out of this house and let me arrive safely to Tokyo, you got that?"_

_The maid shook with fear, there was no backing out now. She had no choice but to obey this stubborn mule…. _

**And there you have it! But it's not finished yet! Read more in the next chapter that im going to write…. Hope u guys enjoyed this chapter .**


	6. trick, lies

**HIHI EVERYONE HOWS EVERYONE? Sorry I haven't updated in a REALLLLLLLLLY long time so…. Not sure if this is going to turn out ok!**

Ran definitely didn't look like someone who would just take her words back.

Sighing, the maid wished she had chosen a better job than this. Too bad, she was _the maid_ stuck in this now. Oh the times when she could've just said no.

Trying to catch her breath, the maid slowly opened the door and closed it quietly. _Thew what a mad household this family is…. The youngest daughter is so daring to go to Tokyo._

"Ahem… uh.. Isobel? What were you doing over their in that room? You know it's a storage room right?" said a voice behind her.

Isobel was about to answer when she saw who it was. It was the head maid. The most terrifying one to add too. Though new, Isobel could tell that SHE was also not to be reckoned with.

You see, the head maid.. well dressed peculiarly. Instead of the normal black and white uniform, she wore a dark blue dress and a black cape around it. But what was most terrifying of all was her bright blue eyes. Those didn't really match to well with her uniform…..

-dinner table-

Yes, everyone was at the dinner table, with Eiko always being at least half an hour late, Mr Futsubana grumbling over how uncooked the food was and Ms Futsubana angry that dinner was 1 min late.

Not a very pleasing sight as you can tell but there was no helping it.

Soon, the dinner table was silent and that moment Ran decided to ask something very solemn.

"Umm… dad?"

"Yes… my dear?"

"Would.. expenses to Tokyo be expensive…?"

-silence-

"Why yes, we live so far away right now… and there's no reason to go to Tokyo right…?"

The answer was not the one Ran was hoping for. She could see that her parents weren't going to let her and there was something queer about it too.

Why she was brought up in a rich family; shouldn't money be spent not wasted? Was going to Tokyo that bad? Is going to rescue my best friend, Mikan, nnot exceptable?

Of course she hadn't mentioned that to her parents, but she wanted to blame them for that, it was not as if, saying that would make a big difference anyway.

But she didn't have to worry for much more.. because she already had a plan. A plan that would definitely succeed…

-next morning-

The plan was set. Everything was going to work. She had thought about it for so long last night, even having nightmares at the thought of Mikan being kept captive in the academy and tortured to death.

*ding dong* The doorbell rang. As usual, everyone in the household was too busy to answer it. All except for her and the maid.

Slowly she walked to the door and opened it. Smiling she could see that the preparations were complete. A blue van was outside the house. It looked just like any old van. Confidently, she stepped into the back of it.

This was the plan:

Wait until the van arrives

Hop in

Maid tells family that she has gone on a holiday

All was perfect. Everything was going according to the plan. But why was she so nervous?

Of course she was… because she didn't know that someone was looking at them. Someone with bright blue eyes….

**Yeah, that's it for this chapter…uh… hope you found it interesting:)**


	7. intruder

**To my readers who have waited for so long for a chapter, I've finally updated! YAY! I looked back into it today and decided to continue it, but my ideas are still fuzzy, so I might change things a bit….. Also before if you try reading it, i've made it a bit confusing, don't worry from now on, i'll try to make it less confusing.**

MIKAN'S POV

I felt like someone was watching me…ugh I hate that feeling.

I turned back, expecting to see someone, or at least something.

Nothing.

'Hey you!' a voice called.

I turned around again, and jumped back in surprise.

Wu-what? Ah…..

The person I least wanted to see. Guess who that is.

I found a pair of arms wrapped around my neck. Fear not, that's not Natsume, he would never do that! And to my relief it was just Ran. But she still was a problem.

Natsume pulled Ran off my shoulders.

'Get off her!'

'What? Why? Who says you can stop me?'

'Me. I'll burn your hair if you don't' he threatened.

And with that, she ran off, screaming and to my annoyance, finding protection behind my back.

_But why did Natsume help me?_

As if he had heard my inner thoughts, he raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

'Orders.' He said.

I leapt up in amazement, then he showed his smug smile on his face. And to get rid of Ran, he held the fire close to her and within a few seconds she had already run off.

That just left me and Natsume.

'I need to speak with you privately.' He ushered.

I flushed in embarrassment.

'No you idiot, its important, so wipe that cheesy grin off your face!' he said.

So much for being red in the face.

'Your friend, Ran is your childhood friend, she doesn't have Alice powers, you should get her out of here, who knows how she got into this school!' he informed.

'But why, how do know?' I asked.

'As a top student of the principal, he tells me everything,' he grinned.

'Yeah, like you're a top-'

The fire was burning my hair. GYAH!

He probably, blackmailed the guy. I sighed. Poor principal.

Now during class, I sit next to Ran, or rather she sits next to me. And every time I try to fall asleep in class, Miss Goody-two-shoes, tells the entire world that I'm not paying attention. My innocent, bubbly self was going to crumble.

I contain myself with the anger inside of me.

I heard someone scoff. It was none other than Natsume.

'You can't keep it for long, I know you can't' he betted.

'You wanna bet?' I teased.

'5 bucks.' He said.

I was about to nod in agreement when I was interrupted by the doors opening. I looked over to the teacher and shuffled in my seat.

'Class, a new student has come to join our class.'

Seriously? Another one? Oh please, not another weird person who will leap into my arms and cry, claiming that they know me!

The first thing I notice is the violet eyes that the girl has. She had short, black hair and stood there emotionless. She somehow looked familiar….

'Her name is Imai Hotaru.'

_Hotaru? Hmm….._

Steps up towards the class and reveals her a personal weapon of hers: a gun. WOW is that even allowed at this school? But this is Alice Academy….what was I to expect?

She stares at me.

'Now you, what do you think will come out of the gun when I shoot it at you?' she asks.

Now first, WHAT? Why is she going to shoot this at me? Why am I the unfortunate one who has to get picked on by a new transfer student?

'Um…' I look intently at the gun.

A scene flash comes towards me. That same gun, aimed straight at me, and a noise following after it was set off, it was really painful….and the one who shot it was…

BAKA! BAKA!

Two bullets straight at my face. OUCH! I started whimpering at the effects it had on me.

But everything made sense now.

'HOTARU~!' I shouted, jumping towards her.

BAKA! BAKA!

Only to receive another two bullets, which hurt but still, I smiled warmly at my friend. She in return smiled back, ripping off that emotionless façade of hers.

Nevertheless, I didn't end up being able to touch her at all without getting hit.

During lunch, Hotaru was all alone, I urged to go up to her and talk, but was suddenly cowering over someone's menacing glare. I spotted Ran, a look for jealously in her eyes and she started crying.

'But, Mikan, why do you only remember her? Why not me? Do you remember me? I'm Ran, I've been friends with you for ages, longer that you! You're my friend and we must stay together. Come now, leave this academy and come home. Go home where Grandpa is and where I lived. We can go to the same school together anymore. By now you would've realised that I don't have an Alice, so I can't stay here any longer.' She ranted.

_So it was true. She isn't an Alice._

'No, I'm staying,' I pouted.

She clenched her fists and started crying.

What was the reason for leaving anyway? I've been here for a whole 2 years and I'm loving it. I have Luka-pyon and his bunny! I have that annoying Natsume and I have Hotaru who I've just reunited with!

Hotaru was someone at my old school who appeared to be hard to socialize but day by day, we developed a strong bond, she had to move one day I couldn't bear to see her go, but we made a promise, never to forget each other, and I've managed to keep it so far….

I looked up from thinking too much then saw that Ran had run to Natsume for some sympathy. She was really getting annoying. I saw the both laughing. My blood boiled: jealously. _Its' ok…Natsume hates her….he wouldn't leave me._

I turned away from them and went towards Hotaru, smiling and seeming happier than before.

'Mikan, wipe that silly grin off your face, I know who you are truly…' she said angrily, her finger poised on a photo of me and Ran. Wow, how did she get that?

'You come from a rich family, you paid your way to get into this elite school, which I've tried to go to for these past few years. I transferred schools so many times to get a perfect school record and worked hard on the exam to get here. And you! You paid your way, you have no Alice whatsoever and you still enjoy coming to this school? Rubbish! Leave me alone! I don't want to see you again!' she cried.

And with that I ran. I didn't care how many people were looking at me, especially Ran and Natusme, id didn't care if I got into trouble for running in the hallways.

I wasn't from a rich family. I only had a grandpa, what riches and gold would I get from him?

I do have an Alice!

What as she talking about?

**Is it doing fine? Put your critiques and ideas forward!**


End file.
